tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: The Man Who Made Volcanoes
"The Man Who Made Volcanoes" is the ninth episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor, and Norman Burton as Joe Atkinson. It was directed by Alan Crosland with a teleplay written by Brian McKay and Dan Ullman based on a story treatment by Wilton Denmark. It first aired on CBS on Friday, November 18th, 1977 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Guest Stars Featuring Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMLXXVII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * Wonder Woman was filmed at Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. It was developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Actor Norman Burton is credited as Normann Burton in this episode. * Actor Roddy McDowall is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Director Alan Crosland, Jr. is credited as Alan Crosland in this episode. * Writer Daniel B. Ullman is credited as Dan Ullman in this episode. * Roddy McDowall's character is identified as Professor Chapman in the guest-starring credits. His full name is Professor Arthur Chapman. * Beginning with this episode, the title credit sequence for the series changes. The previous animated clips are now replaced with live-action scenes from select episodes of the series. The logo design for the show is also different. * This is the first episode of the series with Bruce Lansbury as a supervising producer. He will remain on the show in this capacity for the remainder of its duration. * Beginning with this episode, Charles B. Fitzsimons is now a producer on the show. Previously, he worked as a supervising producer. * This is the first episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman with John Gaynor as an associate producer. He will remain on the show in this capacity for the remainder of its duration. * This is the sixth episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman directed by Alan Crosland. He directs sixteen episodes of the series in total. This is his fourth episode from season two. He previously directed "The Pied Piper". His next episode is "Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2)". * This is the second episode of the series co-written by Brian McKay. He writes three episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "The Pied Piper". His next episode is "Screaming Javelins". * This is the only episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman co-written by Dan Ullman. * This is the only episode of the series with a story developed by Wilton Denmark. He is also known for his work on shows such as The Bionic Woman and The Six Million Dollar Man. Quotes * Arthur Chapman: Using... the most powerful laser beam on Earth... powered by nuclear energy... I will turn... the entire planet... into a volcano! .... * Arthur Chapman: Mister Pruett, isn't it? Eh, you're from Maryland, aren't you? Chevy Chase? I'm thinking of changing that name to Pompeii. .... * Diana Prince: Hey, congratulations. I hear that Atkinson got bumped upstairs and you've been promoted. All my assignments come from you from now on? * Steve Trevor: That's right. Sorry we don't have time for champagne. But that's why I'm here, to give you your assignment. .... * Diana Prince: You're mad. * Arthur Chapman: I do not hold the copyright on madness, either... .... * Arthur Chapman: As soon as I get a clear signal that there will be world wide disarmament, everyone will have his say. I won't listen, but everyone will have his say. See also External Links ---- Category:1977/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified